Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an orthopedic support device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable orthopedic leg support pillow for minimizing spinal stress while an individual is in the lying position.
Description of Related Art
Back pain is the second most common cause for visits to the family doctor, only behind the common cold. Accordingly, proper spinal support has become an area of interest. It is generally known that maintaining proper spinal posture prevents spinal injury and alleviates back pain. The preferred spinal posture includes a slight lordotic curve to the lumbar region of the spine, or what is known as the “neutral spine” position. Maintaining the neutral spine position minimizes the stress placed on the spine and is consequently recommended when performing daily activities. For instance, to reduce the risk of injury while lifting heavy objects, it is advised that an individual maintain the neutral spine position by bending their knees and lifting “with their legs”.
Maintaining proper spinal posture while sleeping is also essential. Maintaining proper posture increases comfortableness and results in more restful sleep. Merely lying down is not sufficient for spinal stress reduction.
It is recommended that one avoid the prone position (lying on one's stomach) while sleeping, because of the aggravated stress on the lumbar spine (accentuation of the lordotic curve) and the rotational positioning of the cervical spine, which could result in neck pathomechanics over time. The supine position (lying on one's back) is one preferred sleep position. However, unless there is appropriate flexion at the knee, this position also causes an accentuated lumbar lordotic curve. In other words, when lying on one's back, without some type of leg support, it is natural for the knees to flatten out and for an individual's legs to lie flat on the sleeping surface. In this manner, the legs cooperate with the buttocks to act as a lever that raises the lumbar region of the spine, thereby causing an unnatural accentuation of the lordotic curve that may apply stress to the spine.
Lying on one's side is another preferred sleep position. Without the appropriate support, however, the lumbar spine has a tendency to be affected by rotational stresses due to torquing forces between the upper and lower body. In the side-lying position, the legs of the individual are generally maintained in an overlying relationship to one another. Positioning the legs in this manner, along one side of the body, causes the body to compensate for this position, which may result in stress on the spine.
Several devices have been proposed to alleviate stress placed on a spine of an individual while sleeping. Such devices include large pillows or other support devices that an individual may place between their upper thighs in a side-lying position. These pillows extend out and away from the front and back areas of the individual to block, or prevent the user from rolling over. Such devices are well known in the art and a variety of such pillows are commercially available.
One problem associated with these devices arises from the natural tendency of people to roll or shift positions while sleeping. Such movement can cause the pillows to shift from in-between the thighs, thereby causing the user to awaken in order to readjust the pillow or forego its support providing purpose. To overcome some of these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,771 proposed a leg pillow essentially hourglass in shape having two concave regions opposite one another that receive the inner thighs of an individual in a side-lying position, or for placing under the legs while lying in the supine position. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,905, proposed a pillow having two concave regions for receiving the inner thighs of an individual.
These pillows do not resolve the described deficiency as they lack the ability to firmly clasp onto an individual's leg for a secure, non-slip fit. Moreover, the pillows are incapable of substantially conforming to the unique contours of an individual's legs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,282 (incorporated by reference herein), proposed a single clasp leg pillow having a single thigh channel defined by two opposing bolsters. The single clasp leg pillow only partially resolves the problems associated with the state of the art.
Like a vast majority of the products on the market, the single clasp device is main-streamed for a bulk of the population. As all individuals vary anatomically and each individual has personal preferences, the customization of spinal support products to all individuals would be impractical, if not impossible. Methods of customization for both the cervical and lumbar spine have been attempted through intricate systems of support that are adjustable via inflatable means and fluid-filled means. From a manufacturing perspective, these methods can be costly. Moreover, these products do not consider the specific needs of the individual user.
For these reasons, a need exists for a cost effective and adjustable orthopedic pillow that is capable of providing sufficient support to varying sizes of individuals, and is further capable of customizing to an individual's needs, as opposed to the individual conforming to the product.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art as the orthopedic support device disclosed herein provides a secure, non-slip comfortable support that is capable of customizing to the particular needs of an individual and provides a removably detachable extension to provide additional support for individuals that may not fall within the median stature of the population.